Espérance
by sorciere noire
Summary: Harry et Severus Snape sont devenus amis, mais ils se cachent, l'un et l'autre, derrière de faux sentiments.


**Espérance**

Quelque part, il avait toujours su qu'il en arriverait là. Debout sur la colline, dominant le paysage alentour, il scrutait de ses yeux verts et vifs le moindre signe de son arrivée. Pourquoi il savait qu'il en arriverait là ? Mais tout simplement qu'avec Snape rien n'était simple justement et que forcément l'homme allait chercher des complications sans même lui dire de quoi il s'agissait et puis en plus il se sentait comment dire ? Il ne pouvait le laisser seul sans se sentir coupable, pourquoi ? Alors là il n'en savait rien, et il ne parlait même pas de son inquiètude.

harry se doutait qu'il n'était pas parti pour faire une partie d'échec mais bel et bien se mettre en danger, non mais vraiment il aurait pu l'accompagner, non! Comme ça il aurait pu le protéger, mais bon Severus lui aurait jeté un de ses regards noirs sans parler de ses répliques cinglantes dont il avait le secret et lui aurait riposté. Leur caractère n'était pas facile.

La cape claquait sur les mollets de Harry Potter et le vent froid de ce mois de décembre lui glaçait les os, il n'en avait rien à faire tant il était concentré sur une seule chose:

Il espérait que Snape revienne au plus vite, et entier tant qu'à faire sinon il allait se faire un plaisir de l'écharper de ses mains nues après lui avoir lancé un sortilège cuisant.

Sa vie était accrochée à cet espoir car sans lui il n'était plus rien. Comment expliquer que cet homme l'avait aidé pendant des années comme une ombre bienfaitrice, comment expliquer qu'il avait été blessé à cause de lui, il ne parlait même pas de tout le reste car il n'y aurait pas assez de temps pour tout raconter. Ils se ressemblaient tellement par certains côtés !

S'il ne revenait pas qu'allait-il devenir? Il n'était pas égoÏste en pensant de cette maniére, simplement il n'avait pas risqué sa vie et Snape la sienne pour finalement se retrouver seuls l'un et l'autre. Au bout du compte il l ne serait pas digne de l'amitié de cet homme s'il ne croyait pas en lui. Snape lui avait promis qu'il reviendrai, alors il reviendra.

Voilà pourquoi il était là à se geler en plein courant d'air, à se préparer une bronchite carabinée, et dut-il planter une tente sur cette foutue colline il allait rester sur ses positions et ne pas en bouger de toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que le maître des potions pointe le bout de son nez.

Harry Potter se leurrait s'il pensait agir ainsi seulement par amitié, si quelqu'un qui l'avait bien connu le voyait en ce moment il aurait pensé que le jeune homme se cachait bien des choses.

Le jour déclinait rapidement et les nuages se firent plus sombres et menaçants. Harry Potter, sorcier de son état, se résigna à allumer un feu et à s'assoir pour se réchauffer avant qu'il ne fasse totalement noir en maugréant contre le retardataire à qui il achétera une montre neuve pour être à l'heure. Une montre magique qui allait lui hurler aux oreilles que Harry Potter n'aimait pas attendre.

Le jeune homme oublia l'idée de la tente, pas envie de bouger de sa place. Le feu de bois le réchauffa un peu et la torpeur le gagna petit à petit, si bien que trois quart d'heure plus tard le jeune sorcier de vingt et un ans s'endormit, vaincu par un manque de sommeil qu'il accumulait depuis des semaines, voir des mois.

Vaincre Voldemort n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il avait vécu dans une tension permanente chaque minute, chaque heure et chaque jour pendant des mois voir des années. L'adrénaline avait coulé dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion, et maintenant que tout était terminé la chute était dure et son corps et son esprit reprenaient leur droit.

Arrivera-t-il un jour à reprendre une vie normale? C'était la grande question qui ne cessait de passer et de repasser dans sa tête. Comment réapprendre à vivre, comment tout reconstruire sans se détruire?

A la vérité, pensa le jeune sorcier, cela ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça, ben oui Voldemort étant mort, il allait enfin être tranquille et maintenant il allait faire comme bon lui semblait et personne derriére lui pour lui donner des ordres auquels il était absolument et totalement allergique.

L'aube éclaira peu à peu la colline et le feu mourant même si une nappe de brouillard arrivait du fond de la vallée et allait tout recouvrir d'ici une heure.

Le jeune homme enroulé dans sa cape et allongé sur le sol humide, se leva difficilement et vit avec désolation que Snape n'était toujours pas là. Harry prit une décision et transplana subitement pour Poudlard, la chère école d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce que cet homme borné a encore imaginé? interrogea le jeune sorcier en regardant un Albus interdit.

-Que veux-tu dire par là? demanda le vieil homme qui posa sa tasse de thé délicatement sur son bureau.

-Je veux dire par là que severus Snape a disparu, ni plus ni moins, Albus.

-Disparu ! Severus !

-Albus, auriez-vous un probléme de surdité? ironisa Harry. Oui je parle de Severus, vous savez votre maître des potions, et bien oui il a disparu !

-Dans quelle circonstance ? En as-tu une petite idée ?

-Evidemment sinon je ne serai pas ici.

-Je t'écoute, ajouta le directeur de Poudlard en croisant ses doigts.

-Hier soir je l'ai accompagné sur la colline des Trois Goules, il m'a demandé de l'attendre bien que je lui avais suggéré de le suivre, mais vous le connaissez il a sêchement refusé.

-Pourquoi dans ce cas te demander d'être présent, le coupa le vieil homme

-Aucune idée, peut-être avait-il besoin d'une personne de confiance, allez savoir !

Dumbledore secoua la tête, oui il voyait très bien ce que Harry voulait dire.

-Et, continua le jeune sorcier, je l'ai attendu toute la nuit mais il n'est pas revenu.

-Est-ce que...murmura plus pour lui même Albus. Est-il possible qu'il soit allé là-bas, continua le sorcier...mais je croyais...

-Quoi ? faillit hurler le jeune homme, là-bas où ?

-Harry, retourne imédiatement sur la colline des Trois Goules, je suis pratiquement certain que Severus va réapparaître à l'endroit où il t'a demandé de l'attendre.

Le Griffondor fit demi-tour et en courant traversa les couloirs puis transplana sans perdre plus de temps sur la colline d'où il n'aurait jamais dû bouger. Bon sang ! jamais personne ne lui disait rien, c'était normal qu'il se pose des questions, quitte à quitter pour quelques minutes son petit camp de base.

Soulagé mais inquiét, il s'aperçut que Snape n'était toujours pas là, et pour ne pas rester à rien faire il ralluma le feu et monta la tente qui se trouvait dans son sac. Autant rester au chaud, pensa-t-il et s'il devait passer une autre nuit dehors, un peu de confort n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

Albus savait quelque chose, et il n'avait même pas pensé à la torturer pour avoir des explications. Il se ramollissait, ricana le jeune homme qui entra dans la tente pour se préparer un bon café avec de la brioche et du beurrre.

Snape avait pensé à tout, se dit Harry en regardant autour de lui. La tente magique regorgeait de nourriture, de couvertures bien chaudes et de deux lits séparés par de lourdes tentures. Il y avait aussi une table avec deux chaises et le luxe suprême, une douche avec de l'eau chaude et de grands tapis colorés sur toute la surface de la tente et un poêle à bois qui fonctionnait magiquement.

Une heure plus tard le jeune homme déposa son bol dans l'évier, et, repus, décida de se reposer un petit quart d'heure en mettant au préalable une alarme pour le prévenir de l'arrivée du professeur de potions ou de tout autre intru.

Severus Snape montra le bout de son nez deux jours plus tard, et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'était même pas fatigué ni même ennuyé d'être parti trois jours et demi.

-Tu me diras où tu avais disparu ? Severus, demanda Harry en retenant sa colére. Tu n'imagines pas le sang d'encre que je me suis fait, hein! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris , tu pouvais pas me prévenir, non !

-Pas eu le temps, grogna l'homme en voyant que le jeune homme n'était pas dès plus joyeux, j'avais pas vraiment le choix vois-tu, et puis arrête de râler, je t'expliquerai tout quand on sera à l'abri.

-Je ne vais pas râler, comme tu le dis si bien, je me suis iquièté c'est tout, et avoues qu'il y avait de quoi !

Le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux puis les plissa en regardant de plus près le maître des potions

-Quand on sera à l'abri ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Qu'il faut qu'on file d'ici au plus vite, Harry, alors je te suggére de plier cette tente dans la seconde et on part Impasse du tisseur sans plus perdre de temps.

-Ok, fit le jeune sorcier en pliant la tente d'un coup de baguette magique, tente qui se retrouva deux secondes plus tard dans la poche du sorcier et que ceux-ci disparurent sans rien laisser derrière eux à part un épais brouillard qui amenait un givre qui allait tout blanchir dans la vallée.

-Bon et maintenant si tu m'expliquais pourquoi on doit se cacher ? demanda Harry en se jetant sur un fauteuil en cuir marron usé du salon de Snape. Et pas de mensonge, je te prie, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

-Ouais, bon pour faire simple on va me rechercher pendant quelques jours...

-Qui va oser s'en prendre à toi ? ricana le survivant en regardant Snape poser plusieurs sortilèges sur la petite maison.

-Des gens.

-Et tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont d'abord venir ici ?

-Ils ne connaissent pas cet endroit, répondit l'homme.

-Si tu veux mon avis, ils ne vont pas mettre longtemps avant de le connaître si vraiment ils veulent mettre la main sur toi.

-C'est probable, mais ça nous donne du temps pour...

-Oui, pour quoi faire ? le coupa le Griffondor qui aurait bien voulu savoir qui étaient ces "Ils"

-Des Elfes, Harry, souffla Snape qui avait deviné la question silencieuse du jeune homme.

-Ok, et quel genre ?

-Le genre qui n'aime pas qu'on les défie

-En quoi les as-tu défié ?

-J'avais un compte à rendre avec l'un d'eux.

-Oui et clairement tu les as mis en colère, non ?

-Je ne dirai pas ça, morveux, disons que nous n'avons pas les mêmes opinions sur le comment on doit gérer un clan.

-Et je suppose que tu es allé le leur dire en face, histoire de bien faire savoir que toi tu savais comment faire, hein, comme si tu n'avais pas déjà assez à faire ici. En même temps je me demande en quel qualité tu as fait un tel affront au chef de ce clan, pas que je te critique mais tu avoueras que tu as cherché les ennuies, severus.

-En vérité, sale gosse, sourit Snape, je fais partie de ce clan, donc j'ai mon mot à dire comme tout un chacun. Et si notre chef est un vendu qui a suivit Voldemort et tué des milliers d'innocents, il était hors de question que je le laisse à la tête des miens.

-Ouais, vu comme ça je ne peux que te donner raison, et arrête de m'appeler sale gosse, espéce de grognon. Et puis il est devenu quoi, ce chef de clan détestable ?

-Mort, répondit laconiquement Snape, je l'ai tué.

-Oh ! fit Harry. Alors que crains-tu s'il est mort ?

-Ces idiots n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que me nommer chef de leur clan, est-ce que je le savais moi que c'était la coutume !

Harry sourit derrière le dos du maître des potions qui s'évertuait à épier entre les interstices des volets si par hasard il n'y avait personne dans la rue.

-Donc tu es un elfe ? Et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su avant ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi !

-Ne commence pas, Harry, bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, mais dis-moi quand j'aurai eu le temps de t'annoncer ça ?

-Ouais, c'est pas faux.

-Ah tu vois !

-Les Elfes ont bien les oreilles pointues, non ? interrogea douceureusement le jeune sorcier.

-Oui, maugréa Snape en se retournant vers le vaurien qui avait osé poser une telle question. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Les tiennes ne le sont pas ?

-Si, elles sont sous sortilège quand je suis à Poudlard.

-Bon, fit Harry au bout d'un certain moment pour éviter des grognements supplémentaires, si on est pas en danger que dirais-tu d'aller manger un morceau à Pré-Au-Lard, je crève la dalle moi.

-Pas en danger ! s'exclama le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils. Non mais tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Oui, et alors ! chef de clan chez les Elfes...Elfes de quoi d'abord, tu ne me l'as pas dit ça !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, entendre tes ricanements toute la journée très peu pour moi, merci.

-Je ne ricane jamais, Snape.

-Si, morveux, et pas qu'un peu !

-Bon tu vas me le dire oui ou non ?

-Elfe Noir, bougeonna le maître des potions.

-Ben voilà, c'était pas si terrible que ça.

-Que sais-tu des Elfes Noirs ?

-Rien, Severus.

L'homme alla d'un grand pas vers sa bibliothèque, en retira délicatement un bouquin relié en cuir de dragon qu'il tendit ensuite au jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

-Ce livre te renseignera bien mieux que moi, si tu as des questions nous pourrons en discuter demain matin. Là je suis éreinté alors si cela ne te fait rien je vais me coucher. Il y a une chambre pour toi au fond du couloir, ajouta Severus en disparaissant dans le dit couloir sombre.

Quand Snape disparut dans sa chambre, Harry se prépara un repas sommaire dans la petite cuisine, puis un bon café avant de s'installer confortablement avant d'ouvrir précautionneusement le livre que Severus lui avait prêté.

Le matin c'est le maître des potions qui se leva le premier et qui prépara le petit-déjeuner en lisant, entre deux taosts, la Gazette Du Sorcier qui proférait comme à son habitude des inepties d'après l'homme qui reposa le journal sur la table d'un geste sec.

-ça sent bon, renifla le jeune sorcier en entrant dans la cuisine vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon noir. Je meurs de faim, ajouta Harry en poussant une chaise pour s'y assoir.

-Je n'ai pas fini de tout préparer, Harry, tu as le temps de prendre une douche et n'oublie pas de te vêtir convenablement et puis ça me donnera l'occasion d'allumer la cheminée, il a encore gelé ce matin

-Ok, fit le jeune sorcier sans se formaliser plus que cela, il faut qu'on discute de ton livre, ajouta-t-il en se levant, il y a des choses que je n'ai pas compris.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné, ricana Snape alors que Harry avait déjà disparu dans le petit couloir sombre.

-Je t'ai entendu, vieux grincheux, rigola à son tour Harry.

Trois quart heure plus tard le Griffondor réapparut dans le salon, frais et dispo, dans son jean's et les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau.

-Comme tu le vois nous avons des invités, le prévint le professeur qui se tenait devant quatre Elfes Noirs.

-Je vois, Severus, et comment sont-ils entrés?

-Magie, et reste près de la cheminée, tu vas attraper la mort à rester ainsi.

-Mais non t'inquiète j'ai l'habitude, si tu me disais plutôt ce que veulent ces hommes ?

-A ton avis !

-Ouais, et si tu me les présentais, Sev.

-Dénéthor, Maédhros, Garlim et Urthel, fit rapidement le Serpentard alors que Harry leur serrait la main l'un après l'autre.

-Moi C'est Harry Potter, ajouta le jeune homme en voyant que Snape se taisait et ne finissait pas les présentations.

-Si tu allais finir de t'habiller, ronchonna Snape en fustigeant Harry de son regard noir, je te rappelle que nous avons des invités.

-Quoi ! je ne suis pas nu quand même !

Un Elfe fit un clin d'oeil à Harry puis ricana.

-Harry, rouspéta Snape qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange entre les deux jeunes hommes, va te vêtir convenablement.

-Accio tee-shirt et petit-dejeuner, pouffa le jeune homme en voyant comment Snape voulait se débarrasser de lui.

-Voilà, je suis convenable, hein, alors je reste, fit Harry en se jetant sur le canapé sans se préoccuper de savoir si ça aller faire plaisir à l'homme qui souffla d'impatience mais qui n'ajouta rien.

-Je peux, ironisa le maître des potions.

\- Continue, Severus, je suis tout ouie.

-Ce jeune sorcier est-il votre compagnon ? demanda l'elfe qui s'appelait Urthel.

Harry éclata de rire et en voyant l'air plus que ronchon du Serpentard, il se cacha derrière la brioche qu'il était en train de manger.

-Désolé, fit Harry.

-Non, répondit le maître des potions, nous sommes amis, rien de plus.

L'elfe sourit, il n'en croyait rien.

-Est-ce lui le "Harry Potter" qui a défait le Lord Noir ? demanda Dénéthor, je viens de le voir faire de la magie sans baguette, il est très jeune pour en arriver déjà là.

-J'ai quand même vingt et un ans, hein, riposta le jeune sorcier, et Voldemort il a bien fallu que quelqu'un s'en occupe, et malheureusement c'est tombé sur moi, ricana Harry. Je n'aime pas qu'on me cherche des poux surtout quand j'ai rien demandé.

-Nous prenons note, monsieur Potter, acquiesca Urthel.

-Bon et si nous revenions au pourquoi de votre présence chez moi, messieurs, tenta Snape en sachant le morveux capable de foutre le bordel chez lui justement.

-Un peu de café? proposa Harry en regardant les quatre Elfes qui acceptèrent volontiers et qui prirent place sur la canapé et sur les fauteuils près de lui.

Snape se frotta l'arête du nez et grogna entre ses dents contre le jeune impudent qui n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait.

-Fais pas ta tête de mule, Sev, et viens avec nous, on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter, tu crois pas ?

-Fais-moi penser à t'inculquer quelques leçons de savoir vivre, Potter, répondit l'homme en prenant place sur le dernier fauteuil resté libre.

-Je me suis fait mon éducaton tout seul, riposta le jeune homme.

-Permets-moi de te dire que ça se voit !

Quand chacun eut sa tasse de café en main, les négociations purent reprendre entre les Elfes et Severus Snape.

-Nous avons un probléme de taille, Daeron, depuis que...

-Excusez-moi, le coupa Harry, mais qui est Daeron ?

-Daeron est le nom elfique de votre ami Severus Snape, Harry Potter.

-Oh désolé, continuez je vous prie.

-Depuis que notre chef n'est plus de ce monde...

-Je croyais que les Elfes Noirs n'avait pas de chef, c'est écrit dans le bouquin, recoupa Harry.

-En effet, c'était le cas avant mais plus depuis deux cent ans, à cause des luttes intestines entre les elfes des bois et ceux des eaux.

-Bon tu le laisses parler ! intervint Severus Daeron. Sinon dans deux jours on sera encore là !

-Nous avons besoin d'un chef, et celui-ci ne peut être que vous, Daeron. Les autres clans vont nous exterminer car les nôtres ont suivit le Lord Noir bien malgré eux, mais ils l'ont fait quand même pour sauver leur famille. Nous pourrions les décimer avec notre magie et nos armes puissantes, mais ce serait un véritable carnage et nous ne voulons pas ça.

-Que voulez-vous alors, interrogea Severus.

-Un chef qui parle en notre nom, nous voulons la paix pour nos enfants et les enfants des autres clans. On sait que ce ne sera pas facile mais il faut essayer sinon une autre guerre serait terrible pour le monde magique déjà affaibli par celle qui vient tout juste de se terminer.

Snape savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à cette demande, et il s'interrogeait pendant que Harry le regardait, pensif et inquièt.

-Je veux un dossier complet sur chacun des chefs de clan et sur leur force armée, messieurs, ordonna Snape en se levant trois heures plus tard après d'âpres discussions.

-Alors vous acceptez ?

-Ai-je le choix ?

-On a toujours le choix, monsieur, répondit un elfe.

-Non, rétorqua Harry, on n'a pas toujours le choix.

-J'accepte de vous mener vers la paix, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour ça, mais vous la promettre je ne le peux pas, rien n'est facile, messieurs. Je vous retrouverai au clan dans deux jours, le temps de préparer quelques affaires.

-Je t'accompagne, clama Harry, et inutile de dire non, tu sais que je te suivrais quand même.

-Tu peux venir, j'aurai peut-être besoin de toi, approuva le Serpentard en ricanant, tu n'as pas ton pareil pour détendre l'atmosphère, et crois-moi on en aura bien besoin.

-Tu es sûr de toi , Sev ? demanda le jeune homme quand les elfes furent partis. Tu sais que cela ne sera pas facile, car d'après ce que j'ai lu dans ton livre, et s'il dit vrai, ils ont un foutu caractère tes elfes, qu'ils soient Noirs, des Bois, des Eaux ou des Cavernes, hein !

-Je sais, mais j'ai quelques amis là-bas, cependant je me demande dans quoi je me suis encore fourré, à mon avis pas que dans du bon et j'ai mal à la tête rien que d'y penser si tu veux savoir.

-En attendant, puisque maintenant on peux sortir, je retourne chez moi et je t'invite ce soir si tu veux, on discutera de tes Elfes, ils m'ont l'air complexes, on va avoir du fil à retordre avec eux.

-Je n'arriverai pas de bonne heure.

-Pas grave, tu connais le mot de passe et je dirais à Kréattur de te préparer un dîner au cas ou tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de manger.

-Pourquoi j'ai dit oui ? Tu le sais toi !

-Sev, tu es un homme généreux et bon, alors arrête de te poser des questions, on va faire cette mission et ensuite on prendra des vacances, je rêve d'aller au bord de mer, je n'y suis jamais allé. Quand penses-tu ?

-Je dis que c'est une bonne idée, morveux, alors mettons-nous de suite au travail dans ce cas.

Les deux sorciers partirent chacun de leur côté. Snape à Poudlard pour glaner des informations supplémentaires sur les Elfes à la bibliothèque, et Harry chez Hagrid pour les mêmes raisons.

-Hagrid, sourit Harry en voyant le demi-géant rentrer son bois pour la journée. comment vas-tu, mon ami ?

-Harry ! s'exclama le gardien de Poudlard et de la Forêt Interdite, je suis bien content de te voir ! Viens, viens, ajouta Hagrid en lâchant manu-militari son tas de bois pour inviter le jeune homme à entrer chez lui.

Rubeus ôta son lourd manteau et entreprit de faire un bon thé à son invité surprise.

-Que deviens-tu ? demanda-t-il en regardant Harry caresser Touffu qui faisait la fête au jeune homme. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Tout va bien, Hagrid, le temps effacera les blessures et puis il faut aller de l'avant et c'est ce que je fais.

-Tant mieux..

-En vérité j'aide Severus Snape et justement je suis venue pour te demander si tu pouvais me renseigner sur les Elfes en général. Je crois que tu en connais quelques-uns

-Les Elfes ?

-Oui, leurs lois, leur caractère, leurs coutumes, enfin tout ce que tu sais.

-Oui eh bien il y a des tas de choses à dire, ce ne sont pas des êtres faciles, loin s'en faut, Harry.

-Je m'en doute, j'ai écouté beaucoup de ragots sur leur compte, j'imagine qu'il y a du vrai et du faux dans ce que j'ai entendu.

-J'en côtoie assez pour te dire qu'ils sont fiers et succeptibles, mais ce sont de redoutables guerriers pour certains, comme les Elfes Noirs et ceux des Cavernes.

-Et les autres ? demanda le jeune homme, qu'en est-il d'eux ?

-les Elfes des Bois et des Eaux sont redoutables aussi, mais ils préférent la paix et éviteront tout conflit si on ne les oblige pas à se battre pour laver leur honneur ou s'ils ont été trahi par un autre clan. Mais je suppose que ce sont les Elfes Noirs qui te préoccupe, je me trompe ?

-Non.

-Je sais de source sûre que 'Celui-dont-tu-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait perverti un clan d'Elfes Noirs et plus particulièrement un chef, avertit Rubeus, et je sais aussi que les autres clans demandent vengeance.

-Contre le peuple entier ?

-Non, seulement contre leur chef, une autre guerre ne les intéresse pas, toujours d'après les rumeurs.

-Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle, souffla le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce que tu ne sais pas encore c'est que ce chef est mort...

-C'était ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux, approuva le demi-géant en avançant à Harry une grande tasse de thé. Le monde magique se portera mieux sans cet elfe vil qui voulait le pouvoir, il aurait fini par déclarer la guerre aux autres clans.

Une heure plus tard et après trois tasses de thé, Harry rejoignit sa maison au square après avoir fait quelques achats à Pré-Au-Lard. Et ce n'est que vers vingt-trois heures trente que Snape entra chez Harry où l'attendait un souper bien mérité.

-Qu'as-tu appris de plus ? demanda Severus alors que Kréattur débarassait la table.

-Allons dans le salon, Sev, il y fait plus chaud et on pourra y savourer un bon cognac, quand dis-tu ?

-J'en dis que c'est une super idée, approuva le Serpentard en se levant et en suivant le jeune homme dans le petit salon rouge de l'ancienne maison des Black.

Les deux sorciers fatigués prirent place dans de profonds fauteuils et Harry fit léviter un verre de cognac à chacun avant d'entamer la conversation sur les elfes.

-Dès mercredi je me rendrai dans le clan des Elfes des Bois, avertit Severus, j'y ai des amis, et ensuite j'irai voir les autres clans...

-Où là aussi tu as des amis, termina Harry en souriant.

Le maître des potions regarda Harry qui s'était levé et qui attisait le feu dans la cheminée. Ils étaient là tous les deux, tranquilles, à discuter sans se prendre la tête. Il aimait ces moments avec le morveux, et il savait que pour Harry c'était pareil.

Severus Snape pensait qu'il allait devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure, avec douceur évidemment. Braquer le Survivant n'était pas dans ses projets. Il savait pertinement que le jeune homme ne ressentait rien pour lui hormis une solide amitié, mais peut-être que par des mots il lui ferait comprendre...

L'homme en noir soupira de découragement, à quoi bon tout ça, pensa-t-il, c'était perdu d'avance.

-C'est quoi ça sur ton visage ? demanda Harry qui observait Snape qui ne l'avait pas vu revenir vers lui. Tu es trop pensif, mon ami. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as d'autres soucis ?

-Non, tout va bien, répliqua l'homme en reposant son verre vide, je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

-Non, tout ne va pas bien, Severus, je ne suis pas aveugle ni stupide, quelque chose te tracasse et ce ne sont pas les elfes.

-Je ne suis pas obligé de tout de dire, j'ai quand même le droit d'avoir des secrets il me semble !

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses, je suis très succeptible de ce côté-là.

-écoute, Harry, ce n'est pas pour un petit moment de faiblesse que tu as capté en moi que de suite je te cache des trucs importants. N'imagine pas des complots là où il n'y en a pas. J'ai déjà assez donné si tu veux savoir !

-Je n'imagine pas de complots, et je n'ai pas vu non plus de la faiblesse. Non, j'y ai vu de la tristesse et un renoncement, j'ai vu dans tes yeux tellement en deux minutes, tant de secrets que tu caches si habilement d'habitude que naturellement je me pose des questions. C'est si rare de te voir affaibli et vulnérable.

-Je vais me retirer, jeune curieux, la journée a été longue et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

Harry se tut et le regarda fuir la pièce et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le jeune sorcier alla à son tour se coucher en se promettant d'élucider ce nouveau mystére pour le moins étrange.

Le matin suivant Snape décida, tout en buvant son café devant Harry, de partir sans perdre plus de temps pour le clan des Elfes des Bois, laisant de côté pour le moment les Elfes Noirs.

-C'est comme tu veux, répondit le jeune homme en laissant Kréattur, l'elfe de maison, traîner ses pieds autour de la table ainsi que ses oreilles comme un curieux qu'il était. Le Griffondor savait que l'elfe n'était pas méchant mais qu'il aimait tout savoir, et tant que ça restait entre les quatre murs de cette maison, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvéniant.

Munis de leur sac de voyage qui pouvait servir, les deux hommes transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent sur un chemin étroit qu'ils continuèrent à pieds une bonne demi-heure.

-Messieurs, entendirent-ils, nous vous attendions !

-Garlim ! mon ami, je suis bien heureux de te revoir, fit Snape en étreignant l'elfe des bois qui le salua avec effusion.

-Daéron, voilà un moment que je ne t'avais vu, qu'est-ce qui te retient dans le monde sorcier, vieux filou ?

-Mon travail, Garlim.

-Allons raconte-moi ce que tu deviens, mais avant laisse-moi saluer ton ami, ajouta l'elfe en serrant la main de Harry.

-Vous vous connaissez ? interrogea le Survivant.

-Depuis bien longtemps, jeune homme, lui répondit Garlim.

-Bientôt trente ans, gamin, sourit Severus. Nous étions bien jeunes en ce temps-là.

-Et nous le sommes toujours, sourit Garlim, car les elfes peuvent vivre huit-cent ans, tu n'as pas oublié ça !

-Tant que ça !

-Oui, morveux, tant que ça !

-Venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous mener voir mon père, je crois qu'il vous attends avec impatience. Il y a aussi les autres chefs de clans, nous nous sommes dit que tu ne serais pas obligé de voyager, ton compagnon et toi, dans tout le Royaume Uni, l'Ecosse et l'Irlande. On sait ce que vous venez de vivre, alors on vous a facilité un peu ces discussions longues et éreintantes.

Harry détailla du regard l'elfe qui avançait devant eux sur le sentier entourait de grands arbres, et il admira sa tenue en cuir marron, son bel arc et son carquois pendu dans son dos et qui tressautaient à chacun de ses pas.

-Bien, approuva Uldhor, le père de Garlim après deux jours de pourparlers. Je crois que nous allons pouvoir nous entendre si tu me certifies que les Elfes Noirs ne reginberont pas, Daeron.

-Nous sommes d'accord aussi, approuvèrent les autres chefs, tout ce que nous demandions c'était la mort de ce félon et que les Elfes Noirs ne nous cherchent pas querelles.

-Nous voulons aussi qu'il nous soit payé un tribu en armes et en armures, Daeron. Et puisque tu seras leur nouveau chef nous ne doutons pas que nos exigeances seront comblées et honorées.

-Justement, dit Snape en se levant, je ne compte pas être leur chef à temps complet, j'ai l'intention d'instaurer un conseil de six personnes qui prendront les décisions pendant mes absences, messieurs. Vous n'ignorez pas que j'ai un métier et qu'avant tout je suis sorcier et que ma vie me satisfait pleinement.

-Et on comprend pourquoi, Daeron, ricana Garlim en regardant du côté de Harry.

Snape haussa un sourcil et fit comme s'il n'avait pas compris l'allusion.

-Cependant c'est une sage décision, mon ami, approuva Garlim.

-Il est temps de rentrer, grogna le maître des potions. Nous allons prendre un peu de repos et dès demain je me rendrai chez les miens, chacun de vous me fera parvenir un parchemin avec écrit noir sur blanc vos exigeances, parchemins que je donnerai à mes conseillers, ainsi tout sera noté et personne ne sera lésé.

-Encore une chose, Daeron, fit l'elfe des cavernes en emmenant Snape vers un endroit isolé pour lui parler d'un dernier souhait qui lui tenait à coeur.

Garlim profita de ce laps de temps pour s'approcher de Harry silencieusement afin de discuter avec lui. A vrai dire ça ne lui regardait pas, mais franchement il ne pouvait pas ne pas parler, et si Daeron allait lui en vouloir et bien tant pis, il allait parler à Harry.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Harry Potter, commença Garlim en tirant Harry un peu à l'écart, ne laisse pas cet homme t'échapper, il en vaut le coup tu sais ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi intégre et bon...

-Ca je le sais, je le connais depuis Poudlard, sourit le jeune homme. Avec le temps je commence à le cerner et je sais qu'en amitié il ne me décevra jamais.

-Je ne te parle pas d'amitié, Harry.

-Ah non ! et de quoi d'autre alors ?

-De sentiments amoureux et ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es aperçu de rien !

-Mais m'apercevoir de quoi, nom d'un scrout, des sentiments de Severus ! Mais tu parles de quoi là, Garlim, je ne comprends rien.

-Vous n'êtes pas que de simples amis, jeune sorcier. Entre Severus et toi il y a beaucoup plus que cela, put finir Garlim avant que Snape revienne près du Griffondor.

Harry resta béat quelques secondes.

Mais oui, se dit-il subitement. Mais oui c'était ça et maintenant il comprenait ce qu'il avait vu sur le visage du maître des potions : ce renoncement, cette tristesse. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit vraiment ça ? C'était là entre eux et il n'avait rien vu depuis tous ces mois. Non mais quel idiot il était, c'était pas possible d'être aussi aveugle !

-Nous y allons ? fit Snape en regardant Harry toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

-Hein...oui, répondit le jeune homme en revenant sur terre, on peut y aller.

-Tu vas bien ? questionna l'homme, tu sembles ailleurs.

-Non, Non, un peu de fatigue, Sev, tout va bien.

Au bout du sentier les deux sorciers transplanèrent et chacun put retourner chez lui pour reprendre pendant un moment une vie normale.

Trois semaines plus tard, Harry tournait en rond dans sa maison et sur un coup de tête décida de se rendre sur le champ chez Severus Snape qui ne donnait plus signe de vie.

De quel droit ce ronchon l'ignorait ? non mais il allait savoir de quel bois il se chauffait, et il allait apprendre qu'on ne laissait pas ses amis sans nouvelles sans risquer d'encourir ses foudres.

Aussi c'est un harry très mécontent qui entra Impasse du Tisseur et qui en ressortit dépité.

-Même pas chez lui, fulmina le jeune sorcier, où est donc encore parti ce lâcheur ! Poudlard, pensa immédiatement Harry, et pas question qu'il m'échappe cette fois !

Snape reposa le bocal sur l'étagère et nota sur un parchemin le nom de la potion avant de passer au suivant. La plume crissait avidement sur le papier et quand le maître des potions arriva au dernier bocal, il posa sa plume délicatement sur le reposoir et ferma les yeux de fatigue.

Voilà des heures qu'il faisait l'inventaire de ses potions et ingrédients avant la prochaine rentrée qui n'allait pas tarder, d'après ce que Albus lui avait laisser entendre quinze jours plus tôt. Il y avait un travail considérable dans les cachots, déja les elfes du château remettaient en ordre les dortoirs et les douches, ensuite il faudra s'attaquer aux classes et aux autres Maisons, Pousoufle, Griffondor et Serdaigle.

-Voilà où tu te caches depuis des semaines, entendit l'homme qui se retourna dérechef vers la voix qu'il connaissait bien. Dans tes chers bocaux, pattes d'araignées et autres ingrédients plus important que moi, hein !

-Harry...l'école ouvre bientôt ses portes, et crois-moi si tu veux mais il y a un travail considérable à faire ici, alors inutile de grogner, j'ai bien compris que tu as remarqué mon absence, j'en suis désolé crois-le bien .

-Ah ouais ! moi je dirai pas ça, je dirai que ça t'arrange bien que l'école ouvre, comme ça tu n'as pas d'excuse pour me fuir, asséna le jeune homme qui voulait une explication et qui allait la provoquer coûte que coûte.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Il me prend que tu me fuis, Severus, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi...je croyais que nous étions amis, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Entre ce que je dis et ce que je pense, bougonna l'homme, il y a un immense cratére.

-Donc tu as menti ?

-Si on veut, oui.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-T'expliquer ? Es-tu aveugle à ce point, morveux ?

-Non, mais je veux que tu me le dises.

-Là, comme ça au milieux des bocaux, sourit Snape.

-Tu as raison, un peu de romantisme ne nous tuera pas, ricana Harry qui attrapa le main du Serpentard pour l'amener dans les appartements de celui-ci. Maintenant pas d'échappatoire, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-A vrai dire j'ai plutôt envie de te le faire voir, dit sérieusement le maître des potions en enlaçant le jeune homme qui fondit contre lui. J'ai résisté pendant des mois en pensant...

-Des mois ?

Snape ne répondit pas, il embrassa l'amour de sa vie avec le sentiment profond et indéfectible que leur vie ne faisait que commencer. En vérité ces deux-là furent heureux et chaque jour Snape remercia Merlin d'avoir eu le courage de dire à Harry ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

 **fin**


End file.
